


Middle of the Night

by imabubblegum



Category: IU (Musician), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabubblegum/pseuds/imabubblegum
Summary: "Do you think being 30 minutes late in your own engagement party is the best way to tell the wolrd that, hey the fucking Im Changkyun is finally getting married" Hyungwon spat to his bestfriend while handling him a shot of vodka. "You know this engagement is for business purposes, no one would want to marry that innocent spoiled brat... we've been forcely dating for about 5 years now and yet I haven't have fuck her shame on her..."
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 17





	1. Engagement

"Do you think being 30 minutes late in your own engagement party is the best way to tell the wolrd that, hey the fucking Im Changkyun is finally getting married" Hyungwon spat to his bestfriend while handling him a shot of vodka. "You know this engagement is for business purposes, no one would want to marry that innocent spoiled brat... we've been forcely dating for about 5 years now and yet I haven't have fuck her shame on her..." 

"Are you fucking serious?? you still haven't touched her?" Hyungwon clicks his tongue and sends a deadly smirk at Changkyun. 

"Hey! its not my loss... by the way, I have the world's best sexlife you know.." He proudly say to his bestfriend, yes indeed the young Im Changkyun can have all the best sex in anytime he wants, with the millon of dollars in his bank account, a black credit card he can definitely buy anything he wants. 

Lets just finish this fucking engagement and go clubbing Mina is back. 

The engagement is extravagant, it was held at Fantasia, the hotel owned by the Im's, all the elite people in Korea are invited, it was also broadcasted at all major local networks. Im Changkyun might not be that tall but he is towering 5 feet 10 inches, with a lean yet muscly body, fair skin with blonde hair walks in front of everyone wearing his tailor made Hermes suit. He studied Economics at Seoul University and had his masteral at Harvard, he is currently the COO of IM Group of Companies. Beside him is Chae Hyungwon his best friend for 10 years, his personal secretary and assistant, a model and DJ. 

"What took you so long? don't tell me you forgot that today is your engagement, Changkyun" Mr. I'm disappointedly asking his son. The Lee's are waiting as well as the mediason, let me remind you do not mess this engagement if you still want your luxurious life. 

On the right side of the function hall, the Lee's are seated, Mr. and Mrs. Lee are facing the stage, while Jieun is seated on his father's left, while Jooheon sits beside their mom. Jieun and Jooheon were twins, Joo being the oldest, he hates the idea of his sister's engagement, not because he doesn't trust nor approve of Changkyun he is a fine man after all, it's just because he knew that that boy does not love his sister. He's pondering was cut short by the emcee when she started the program. 

The emcee called Mr. Im and Mr. Lee on the stage to start the opening speech and soon called Changkyun and Jieun. "Today I proudly announce to everyone that my only son, Changkyun, finally asked to marry his girlfriend the lovely Lee Jieun, as the marriage proper we cannot provide any details yet, since I would want to asked first my soon to be daughter-in-law I would want to make her dream wedding real." CEO proudly announced. 

"The union of our children is also the start of merging some of our companies, the marriage of these adorable love birds will also strengthen IM Group of Companies and the Lee Enterprises, and now let me call my dearest princess Lee Jieun" 

Jieun is considered as the modern princess of Korea, being born with a silver spoon in her mouth, her long black hair, milky white skin, small pointed nose and red kissable lips. She walked toward the stage with full grace wearing her pastel purple long off shoulder gown, matching a headband tiara that her twin brother gifted her on her 20th birthday. She takes some, most of the bachelors breathe away. 

Changkyun on the hand is sulking, smirking and bored on stage, he doesn't find Jieun attractive at all, he always call the girl a disney princess with no prince. After few words from both parties, and some business related matter the event was finally finished. 

`````````````

"Hey baby... I missed you" Mina jumped at Changkyun the moment he stepped into the bar. Aside from being a cocky COO, Changkyun is also known as a playboy, he spend hundred thousands of dollars for girls and sex. His new playmate is Kang Mina, a petite marketing student of Korean University they met through their common friend and the rest is history. 

Changkyun is a type of guy who is a fan of one night stand, sex no fellings attached, or sex and run kinda thing. But Mina is different, they have been hitting each other for a month now. She has a cute cat eye like eyes, too innocent, too young, too pure but she's a wild beast in bed. She takes whatever Changkyun throws at her, she can ride Changkyun's dick like there's no tomorrow, she loves being penetrated behind, she has a juicy, perky and pinky ass after all. She is also a fan of mouth fucking which Changkyun really loves. 

Room 3005, the room beside Changkyun's penthouse at Fantasia Hotel is the perfect place for the two of them. IU's Blueming is playing as a background music while Mina is sucking Changkyun. Touch yourself slut, prepare your ass for me I need a release a fucking release, I want you to scream my name later while I fuck your peach, baby. Mina follow what she asked to do, while sucking she put an ample amount of lube to her middle finger and finger fuck herself, she's drooling, gagging and all. Changkyun grabs her head and fucked her mouth rough and hard. "I'm cumming...take it, baby... drink me good babe." 

Few seconds after Changkyun orgasms she asked Mina to go to all four. "All four baby... I have a new toy, let's play". He grabbed the purple vibrator and put it into Mina pussy without warning, take it you bitch, scream my name you slut. He fucked Mina's pussy using the vibrator while he put an anal plug on her as well, you have to wrecked tonight, you know why? because that fucking Lee Jieun is a tease, she wear a off shoulder fitted long long earlier, she look so fucking delicious. "Ahh..... kyun, almost.. God, I'm cumming... let me Kyun" "No fuck you, you are cumming unless I say so" 

Screams and cries are the only sounds you can hear. Changkyun is fucking Mina from behind now, the didlo and nipple clips is still on, Mina is dripping wet and super wrecked, but that's okay she knows that after tonight thousand of dollars will be transfer to her account. 

It natural for them to sleep after sex, but as always Changkyun woke up early and left. 

``````````````

"What do you want? I have a meeting in 5 minutes" He roughly spoke on the phone. "Let's have dinner, I'll pick you up later?" She innocently coos. "No, I have plans later with Hyunwon". He cut the line. 

It's true that Changkyun has a business meeting with a Japanese investor, he might be a horny dork but his skill and intelligence is God tier, can always close whichever deal he has on his plate. Bonus points on his father, added millions on his wallet. After a 1 hour of business presentation the Japanese millionaire said yes. 

2 PM at his personal office, he rings Taeyong his on site secretary. "What's my schedule for today?" He asked. "You don't have any meetings this afternoon, sir, but you have a lunch meeting with Lee Jooheon tomorrow, and dinner meeting with Mr. Yoo '' Taeyong flirtly says. "Hey, its just me or your skirt is too tight and short, I can see your pussy here... " 

Dry humping on the red velvet couch is a quick getaway for Changkyun. His secretary is sitting on his lap, playing her nipple while french kissing his boss, everything is heated but the door opens. 

"Oh, hello... I'm sorry I did disturb you" Jieun smiley says while blushing, she just caught her soon to be husband making out with his secretary. "I should... I should go, I'm sorry" She quickly ran away.


	2. Mr. Yoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long time no see.. Kihyun hyung" Changkyun welcomes the youngest Yoo with a smile. "I'm not your hyung," He response.   
> "Awww.... someone said that to me earlier too.. you broke me" Changkyun dramatically says while drinking a shot of vodka. "Your being dramatic, you broke me too.. and for that fuck you" he spat. "Language Mr. Nobel prize winner, that's not nice"

"Oppa, can you pick me? I... I'm at, just pick me up please" Jieun cries while talking to his twin brother Jooheon. She runs, cries, runs. The engagement might be another business proposal for some, but for Jieun it is not, will not. She adores the young Im with all her heart, she first met the young heir at her cousin's birthday, Lee Minhyuk. It was love at first sight, and love that will not fade. She immediately tells his father that she likes the young man, "He was adorably cute yet manly, I love his dimples and fox eyes" The young girl uncontrollably smiling while staring at the heir. 

Jooheon arrived at Fantasia in no time. "What happened? Did you cry? Did that mother fucker make you cry again?". "No, oppa...it was my fault" she replied. He guide the girl towards to his red Ferrari Enzo, we will go home and you will tell me what ever the fuck happen, and if you don't... I'm telling mom and dad the truth. 

The truth you say?, its simple Changjyun is an ass and Jieun is stupid. She knows that fact that she will never have the love story she always dreamed of, no prince charming that will make those scary monsters away. But, what can she do? her heart is stupid, make sense right?. 

They arrived at the Lee residence, Jooheon guided Jieun to her room, went down again, grabbed a tea and cookies and went back to his princess room. He placed the snacks on the bed side table, "Explain" one word but for Jieun to know not to mess up with her twin. "I saw him.... I saw him make out with his secretary, I was shocked and I ran.. oppa, why?" She cries, his heart broken. "Sshhhh... baby don't cry, oppa will talk to him, and I, I will put some sense to his brain okay?" Another broken promise. "Can you sleep here? the pain... in my... it won't go away" he silently nodded, "Yeah... no more crying okay...no more crying". 

Being the only girl among the 3rd generation of the Lee's, Jieun was spoiled with everything, she have a brother who will literally will do anything she asked, he even booked a whole plane to go home last year when he heard that his sister was in a hospital because of fever, he was and will be always overprotective, no buts. His world revolves around her, she is his greatest treasure. And of course the prettiest Lee Minhyuk, he is the COO of Lee & Lee real estate, he is also a model, a fashion icon and shopaholic. 

``````````

"I didn't expect that you will be this early, hyung" Changkyun smirked. "I'm not your hyung, Changkyun..and I will never be unless you will treat my sister the way she needs to be treated" He rebut. "Ohhh... I'm sorry but I think I am treating your delicate princess the way she deserved, hyung". 

The lunch meeting was intense, Changkyun present a business proposal to Lee & Lee, the real estate have a plan to acquire another firm, it will costs million of dollars, and Changkyun being a economic nerd wants to make a deal to the Lee's he will finance the project, 50% of the costs will shoulder by IM, they will also facilitated the PR and all promotions. 20 minutes after the presentation, Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun were already signing the hundred million dollar contract. 

"I did well hyung?" the younger spat. "You are indeed an intelligent Changkyun, man full of abilities, I bet your father is really happy right now he does not need to work, you will be fine by your own now" The eldest calmly stated. "My father is very much happy with what I accomplish everyday...how about your father?" The younger response. 

"I know my father is very much happy on what I accomplished as the VP of our enterprise, if your foul mouth is targeting my sister ability to handle a business just drop that, she might me too innocent in your eyes, but I'm telling you she can outshine you anytime, so just shut the fuck, and please restrain you dick, your getting married soon and it will be better if you act like a normal engage man, or else I'll cut that small fucking dick of yours". "Hyung... my dick is not small, do you want to meet all the girls who drool and sucked it? I heard one of them got a throat laceration after I fucked her mouth" Changkyun refuted, smirked and left Jooheon alone. 

It was not a nice lunch after all, with boiling blood Jooheon left the restaurant and met Minhyuk to discuss their next plan for the new project and how to protect Jieun. 

Jieun was reading in her father 's library at home when her phone rang. It was an unexpected call from someone who chose not to talk to her for five years. "Oh... that hamster is back," she smiles. Yoo Kihyun, the illegitimate son of Shownu Yoo, no one in the Yoo household likes him, he has an older brother Yoo Hoseok, a muscular business man who spends his life trying to prove to his father that he is better than the bastard. The Yoo family owns Rodeo and Grills and its franchises worldwide, their main business is solely focused on food and beverages. Kihyun does not have any plan on acquiring the food chain. The daily hate he received from his brother is enough for him to step down. 

But, being Kihyun the unwelcomeness does not bother him, he established his own name, he might not have his own company however he is a well known photographer who won a nobel prize and a VIP access to Queen Elizabeth's palace. He works at National Geographic as a Chief Executive Editor, he also works with some luxury brands like Hermes, Prada, Gucci and Urban Decay as Photo director. 

"Hamster! I missed you....." the girl happily answered the call. "I don't miss you cheater.... I'm back, and I might give you a second chance" He responded. "Ohhhh...nah, forget it. Wanna meet, I'm bored..." she told him. "I'll be meeting your useless finance later, I just called you to let you know that I'm alive..bye" he dropped the call.

Kihyun loves Jieun, but he knows that his feelings will never be reciprocated by the young girl as she is head over heels with some dude. He left 5 years ago, when the girl told him that his father will do anything in his power to make Changkyun as his boyfriend, how money can do it all. He left with the reason of "I need to pursue my dreams, I'm not into business kinda thing". 

`````````

"Long time no see.. Kihyun hyung" Changkyun welcomes the youngest Yoo with a smile. "I'm not your hyung," He response.   
"Awww.... someone said that to me earlier too.. you broke me" Changkyun dramatically says while drinking a shot of vodka. "Your being dramatic, you broke me too.. and for that fuck you" he spat. "Language Mr. Nobel prize winner, that's not nice"

They talked and caught up, they might not be on best terms at this moment but they once a best friend, a brother from another father kinda thing, the your my favorite hyung even you're shorter than me kinda thing. Their relationship was once perfect but it was destroyed because of Jieun, the younger girl likes Changkyun who happens to be Kihyun's best friend, and Kihyun likes Jieun. It was complicated, one of the reasons why Changkyun is not fond of Jieun is because she literally asked his father to make Changkyun his boyfriend.


	3. I want you, Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you are well informed then, yes honey he has a booking with Irene later, that's why he is asking me to kick you out he needs to prepare his body well, Irene is a beast. "Is that so? Should I call father-in-law and ask him if I can have dinner with the whole Im later? what do you think....?" Like what I said I don't care, I allowed him to fucked whoever he liked, for 5 years... I can't do that anymore, I cannot let any woman spend a night with him..No! I will not allow that to happen again. 
> 
> "So what will you do? open your pussy for him? you know very well that your fucking fiance is a sex addict, he cannot live a day without thinking who's pussy he will wreck. He needs sex more than he needs food, FYI, so if you will not let his dick fuck you live him alone, its not you who will take the consequences.

"Sir Changkyun, Ms. Jieun is here" her secretary asked him, will I let her come in? But, before Changkyun even responded, the girl was already walking towards him, greeted him with a smile and peck his cheek. She is indeed a goddess, she wears a Alexander Wang two piece crop topped suit, has her vintage Louis Vitton tote bag, 3 inches Prada heels and light make up. 

"My father-in-law told me that I can visit his office anytime I want, so basically I don't need a permission darling" she faces Taeyong and sends her deadliest glare. "Oh... by the way, I just read the company rules and it stated there that all employees must wear "business dresses ``. I didn't know that sleeveless and micro mini skirts are a business dress. 

"What do you want?" Changkyun coldy greeted her. I just want to spend a good time with you are that allowed?father-in-law told me I can visit anytime, you know my family might treat me like a queen but I'm well educated too, I got a masters degree in Economics as well, I can lend you a hand if you want. 

"Ohhh...how about you put that filfty hand of yours inside my Gucci pants and do me a favor" Jieun was flustered, its been 5 years but she still got scared of Changkyun's sex sentences. My hands are not filthy, I only used organic hand soap, FYI, I am not a whore who will drop my panty just because you are horny, I'm saving my virginity for our wedding night honey. "You're useless piece of shit, Jieun no matter what you do I will never get to like you, the only reason as why I am in this situation is because you are a stupid spoiled brat, and your father is much more stupid for using his money to practically buy you a boyfriend". 

Jieun spends her whole day at Changkyun office, reading magazines to kill her time, she also invited herself went Changkyun went out to grab his lunch, they ate at the cafeteria all the employees were shocked seeing the young heiress eating together with their playful boss. Men looking at her like she's a piece of meat, too deliciously, chef kissed. Females are staring at her with all the hate in their eyes, envy and jealousy filled the air. 

Changkyun summoned Hyunwon to accompany Jieun while he is in a business meeting, instructing him to annoy the girl, to make her leave. "You know that I hate you right?" he said. "I know..and you will love me if I told you that Minhyuk oppa dumped his boyfriend because he likes you too". 

If you here annoys me, drop it. I have a plan to bother your boss all day, don't ruin it. Didn't you know that he almost fucked his secrectary last time, inside this office, both of them were fucking making out on this couch, and ohhh please tell the security guard that I ordered a new couch to replace this filty seat. 

Actually, Taeyong is not the only girl my boss fucked. Should I tell you all of their names? he smirked. "Ahhhh.... so Kim Taeyong the slut, Kang Mina a university student who uses her ass to pay her tuition fee, hmmmmm I heard he had a one night stand with every member of BlackPink and Twice?" Why... you think I didn't know? How foolish, I have my sources, a very useful and hardworking source. So, I don't mind. Don't tell me he have a plan to fuck RedVelvet too, please no Wendy is my friend. 

So, you are well informed then, yes honey he has a booking with Irene later, that's why he is asking me to kick you out he needs to prepare his body well, Irene is a beast. "Is that so? Should I call father-in-law and ask him if I can have dinner with the whole Im later? what do you think....?" Like what I said I don't care, I allowed him to fucked whoever he liked, for 5 years... I can't do that anymore, I cannot let any woman spend a night with him..No! I will not allow that to happen again. 

"So what will you do? open your pussy for him? you know very well that your fucking fiance is a sex addict, he cannot live a day without thinking who's pussy he will wreck. He needs sex more than he needs food, FYI, so if you will not let his dick fuck you live him alone, its not you who will take the consequences. 

"Fine, I'm leaving but tell your boss that he will be having dinner at our residence this coming saturday, and of course father in law is invited". She said and left. 

Lee Jieun has an Obsessive love disorder, obsessive love can be a sign of other mental health challenges, too much can kill you kinda thing. Usually people with this kind of disorder become violent or abusive if emotionally triggered, but in Jieun's case it is different instead of being violent with someone, or something she hurt herself. She doesn't wear a skirt because of the cuts in her leg, this is the reason why she is afraid of giving herself to Changkyun without marriage, she needs assurance that the boy will not leave her because of those ugly scars. 

She can't help it, everytime Changkyun were busy fucking whoever pussy he have on his bed, she was alone on her bathroom cutting her legs, the pain, the blood calm her, its addicting. And, no one is there to help her fix herself, she was blinded by that first love, those disney love stories make her believe that she is a princess and her prince will come and save her. Her father doesn't know her cuts, even Jooheon, no one knows the only witness of her mystery is her favorite blade. 

```````

"Hey, baby you look hot. How's your comeback?" He greeted the popstar. "It's tiring..but fulfilling" She says. 

Versace on the floor, it actually versace dress lying on the floor. Irene is ridding Changkyun, hot moans filled the room, sex is heard in every corner, she was screaming, he is bitting her nipple, touching her clit making her squirt. "I want to make you cum until you forget your name, I don't fucking care if you need to dance tommorrow, you're a slut and your fucking pussy needs attention". "Yes, I am your slut! OMG, I didn't expect that you fuck like this, baby make me cum... no, I don't want...I want to last long"

She cums hard on top of Changkyun, singing the most sinful moan in her life, but that was never enough she wants more, so even she is still shaking she lay down, legs up and ask him to fuck her hard again. He like it, he really like when a girl is being a slut in front with him, and sex without toys is not sex for him. He got his favorite purple dildo, anal plug and nipple clip, but this time the baby will joining the force, a hand cuff. Since you like it rough baby, I'll be using this handcuff to restrain you, no touching and let daddy do his thing. 

Anal plug and nipple clips is on position, he roughly inserted the dildo into her, pushed it deep down, lick her clit, bite her legs. Oh, sweetheart, tell your manager that you cannot wear a mini skirt tomorrow, I marked you. While he is fucking Irene with didlo, he put a vibrating cock ring into him, let this little thing do his work.. gosh its fucking nice, can you imagine this cock ring works better than your pussy. One more push of purple didlo she came again, open your mouth baby and drink me. 

It was a tiring night, but at least Changkyun enjoyed it. My driver will send you home, Hyungwon hyung deposited 1 million dollar to your account while moaning my name, so I guess goodbye. And oh, do not expect me to call you again, I have a regular whore you fullfill my sex desires she just busy taking her mid terms exam this week. 

````````````

To: Hyungwon hyung 

Hyung, thank you I enjoyed, and I'm sorry for making you worry again. BTW I came twice, Mina's the best no one can beat her ass. :)

To: Kyunie 

Fuck you! You spent 1 million dollar just to fuck her. 

To: Kyunie 

She fired Taeyong, and told me that you have dinner with her family on Saturday with your father. 

To: Hyungwon hyung

I heard : ( I need help for that... Mina's coming... (cumming)

To: Kyunie 

It's your problem, btw.. that bitch knows your sexual escape, don't mess with her please. Woo Ji ho, her best friend, owns the university where Mina is studying... don't let her use her power again. I'm sleeping bye. 

To: Hyungwon hyung

Fine.


	4. Loveability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypersexuality disorder, It's an excessive preoccupation with sexual fantasies, urges or behaviors that is difficult to control, causes you distress, or negatively affects your health, job, relationships or other parts of your life. He knows that he is a sex addict, no one can say no to a good fuck right? But now that his favorite playmate is gone, he needs a new one, his mind is telling him that he cannot survive a week without a new girl to fuck, but there's a little pump in his heart saying "Stop". 
> 
> Can he stop?

It was a fine Saturday noon at Im's mansion, located at UN Village, Hannam-dong. It is a 3-storey mansion with a large garage that caters 3 luxury sedans and 4 sports cars, it has a separate house for the helpers, a decent size swimming pool, large library, 3 guest rooms and 2 master bedrooms. A flower garden in front and a mini man made water fall at the back. 

The eldest Im does not get involved in Changkyun's personal business, as long as his son does his job right, puts money on their table, and makes their company grow. Everything he does is okay, he even knows that he is not fond of getting married to Jieun, but what can he do? business is his top priority. When Mr. Lee proposes that the Lee Enterprises will be investing in them, it's the same as he won in lottery, being in good terms with the Lee's is not just good for his businesses to their name as well. 

When Changkyun is still a university student, rumors about him dating idol trainees, clubbing with his university ID on, drunk driving, and so on is everywhere. Being a son of a multi millionaire businessman and former actress made paparazzi tail him anywhere he went. But those rumors stopped when the Lee's announced that their youngest heir is exclusively dating Im Changkyun. 

He might be considered as a failure father when he forced his son into this, he told his son to just go with the flow, and wait for the Jieun to lose interest in him which never happened. After 5 years, Mr. Lee asked him to plan the wedding of the two, his older son has no interest in dating and getting married anytime soon, again he cannot say no, how can he say no again when the wedding is worth 100 million dollar.

"Son, may I come in? I need to talk to you. "Dad, come in". 

"Changkyun, my son I'm sorry... I know, you don't want to get married, I know I lack in everything..I'm a bad dad". He was agitated on what he heard, their relationship might not be perfect but they go along well, he thinks. His dad pays his credit card bills, buys him all the luxury he wants, from sports cars, suits and watches. 

"No dad, I'm okay... don't.. just don't mind it". It was unfortunate don't you think, we are millionaires but we are like a dog with collar., I cannot even date a girl that I like, it's not that I am attracted to someone, but you know just saying. "Son, I really pray that at some point you'll get to like her too, she's different from anyone but I know the little girl that I know is still within her" his father added. "Goodnight dad, sleep well. I love you".

So completely perfect  
Perfect with no reasons  
Reasons are for people you meant to lose  
Someone full of secrets  
Secrets in the shadows  
Shadows with excuses breaking through  
But is there someone to give it all?

Monsta X's Someone's Someone is playing as his background music, while sipping a shot of his favorite Screaming Eagle Cabernet. He is tired, emotionally and physically, he wants to sleep but his brain is too active, his muscle is aching for a hot bath but he is too lazy to move. His stomach is aching because of hunger but his throat wants the soothing yet burning side effect of the alcohol twirling on his hand. 

To: Kyunie 

Did Hyunwon told you about the dinner? 

To: Lee Jieun

Yes. 

To: Kyunie 

Good. I'll see you then. Love you

What does "Love you" mean if you don't feel it? no, you feel it but it felt so fake. For some couples saying "I love you" or "love you" is the same as "I am here for you", "I need you", "I miss you". But for him those words were meaningless, effortless. Since the day that they announced their not so fake relationship, she always ends her text with the word "Love you" without the "I". Maybe because it's not real. Yes, it's not real. 

`````````````

To: Changkyun

Oppa! I'm done with the exam... and I'm telling you I ace it! Thank you so much for your help, I will be able to graduate! can you believe that....... this slut will be graduating soon! BTW, I hope that you enjoyed all the "sessions" we had, I did! that's true... anyway... your fiance, I saw her earlier at school, she is pretty...but scary. She told me to present my graduation certificate to Club MonLee and she will give me a permanent position as an operation supervisor. I'm sorry but I accept it, I need a stable job to provide for my family. I promise her that I will never contact you again, but I cannot just go away without telling you right? guess.. this is it. bye bye oppa. 

To: Kang Mina 

Okay. 

"She left me, she said we are done, Jieun offered her a job, so... cut!" Changkyun video called Hyungwon. "I told you, you cannot win against that bitch... I think even the President of Korea is afraid of Lee, do you need a new playmate?" He added. "yeah..no, No! am... okay? no... No!" 

Hypersexuality disorder, It's an excessive preoccupation with sexual fantasies, urges or behaviors that is difficult to control, causes you distress, or negatively affects your health, job, relationships or other parts of your life. He knows that he is a sex addict, no one can say no to a good fuck right? But now that his favorite playmate is gone, he needs a new one, his mind is telling him that he cannot survive a week without a new girl to fuck, but there's a little pump in his heart saying "Stop". 

Can he stop?


End file.
